


Daughters

by klutzy_girl



Category: Punky Brewster (TV 2021), Punky Brewster (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Although Izzy is solely being adopted by Punky, Travis still thinks of her as one of his kids.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Daughters

Despite the fact that this ex-wife was adopting Izzy on her own, Travis couldn’t help but think of the little girl as one of his kids too. Although he and Punky were no longer together, they were still essentially co-parenting the little girl with the other three, and it surprisingly worked. He adored the hell out of Izzy too, and had no reservations helping to raise her - and going from three kids to four was a surprisingly smooth transition. When he ran into an old friend one afternoon while out with the girls, he wasn’t even thinking when he introduced them. “These are my daughters, Hannah and Izzy,” Travis explained.

Izzy’s eyes widened while Hannah tried to hide her smirk. “Hi,” Izzy murmured.

“Nice to meet you,” Travis’ friend said. They got deep in a conversation for about ten minutes before Izzy’s impatience won out, and then the three of them headed back to Punky’s apartment.

“How was your afternoon?” Punky questioned them after Izzy hugged her. 

“Pretty good but you should ask Dad.” Hannah grinned and then looked down at her phone, texting as she hurried to her bedroom. 

Travis exchanged a confused look with Punky. “No idea what’s going on with her but she’s been like this since we ran into one of my friends,” he told her.

“How much do you want to bet that she breaks in like ten minutes?” Punky challenged.

“You’re on, Ms. Brewster.”

Izzy rolled her eyes at them but she hugged Travis anyway on her way to the kitchen to grab a cookie.

“Hannah!” Punky’s curiosity won out and she just shrugged when her ex-husband glared at her.

“That’s cheating,” he hissed.

“Sucks to be you,” she shot back, crossing her eyes. 

“What’s up?” Hannah asked as she strolled out of her room, eyes darting to her phone.

“Just want to know what’s going on with you.” Punky wasn’t sure she had the patience to wait this out but she would if she had to.

Hannah looked between them for a few seconds, knowing instantly what they wanted to know. But she decided to be a troll and let them stew in their silence. Unfortunately, said silence and the twin glares her parents sent in her direction broke her in less than five minutes. “Fine. You two are so annoying, you know that?” She turned to her father. “Anyway, you referred to Izzy as one of your daughters today when you introduced us to that guy you know. It was sweet and pretty cute but you may want to talk to her about it. Good luck!”

Punky teared up as Hannah darted away. “You called her your daughter?”

Travis blew out a breath. “It just slipped out - didn’t even think about it in the moment. But I meant it with all my heart.”

“Then you may want to tell her that. You are Izzy’s dad, Travis, even though we’re not together. And it means the world to me that you consider her one of our own. But she needs to know how you feel about her, that it wasn’t just a slip up in the heat of the moment. Got it?”

“I got it.” He kissed her cheek and then headed into his daughters’ room, where Izzy was playing with Brandy. “Are you having fun?”

She nodded. “Lots of it!”

He smiled at her. “So, you want to talk about what I said today?”

Izzy froze then tensed for a brief second before forcing herself to relax. “Sure.” She eyed him warily, worried about what he was going to say next.

“Calling you my daughter was a slip of the tongue but don’t you ever doubt it, Isabella. You’re my kid too, just like Hannah, Daniel, and Diego. Punky’s adopting you on her own but as far as I’m concerned, I have four kids, not three. We’re splitting parenting duties anyway at this point, and you’re an amazing kid. I love you, Izzy.”

So beyond happy that she couldn’t express it in words, Izzy practically glowed as she rushed into his now open arms. “I love you too, Travis,” she murmured.

“Good to hear.” He kissed her forehead and then let her go back to playing with Brandy. 

Travis’ life changed in an instant the day he met Punky, and he could never regret their family growing like this, so unusually, even after the divorce. She and all four of their kids meant the world to him.


End file.
